Numerous fishing tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to hold fish hooks so that fishing lines can be attached to them. Various knots are available to securely tie a fish hook and fisherman are generally skilled in the art of tying fish hooks to fishing line, but unfortunately, but very few fishermen know how to expertly tie such knots, or they are not skilled enough at quickly snelling the hook. Even the knot tying process can also be a time consuming process for even more experienced fishermen.
Many solutions have been developed to assist fisherman in this process. In some methods, snells have been attached to fish-hooks in several and various manners, for example, by threading a snell through the eye of a fish-hook and fastening the snell to the shank of the hook by means of whipping thread or the like. If this is to be done other than by hand, complicated machinery is required for simultaneously revolving and advancing a fish-hook as the whipping thread is applied thereto. Other methods include threading the snell through the eye of the hook and fastening the threaded end to the snell itself rather than to the shank of the hook. There is still a need for a more relatively easy, and preferably strong, means of tying a fish hook to a line.
Numerous innovations have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold fish hooks so that fishing line can be attached to the fish hooks as described below. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, however, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,721 to Farner et al. discloses a knot tying implement comprising of an elongated rigid body consisting of a tubular shaft at the front of the implement, wherein the implement assists an angler in the tying and fabrication of fishing knots and to fishing knots which can be fabricated by the implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,666,196 to Miles discloses a specialized knot tying device comprising an inner rod with a longitudinal through-slot, a hollow cylinder with a longitudinal through-slot, and a cord winding cylinder with a longitudinal through-slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,858 to Choron describes a leader attachment tool that includes a bent wire member including a handle portion, a right angle offset portion, an axis portion, a connecting hook with a tapered insertion end, an attachment eyelet, and a plastic sleeve handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,798 to Little discloses a fishing knot-tying method and device, comprising a handle end including means for forming loops and a working end including a bifurcated pointed end tapering outwardly toward the handle and including upstanding edges to guide the line and a thumb pad to be used when holding the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,314 to Janssen et al. discloses a fish hook sneller and line cutter tool for forming a knot from a fishing line on a fish hook and cutting the fishing line is provided and consists of an elongated housing in a size approximating that of a pen/pencil having a sneller mechanism at one end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,254 to Nack describes a fish hook snelling tool comprising a hollow bodied unit enclosing a band power or other resilient element that can be used to provide longitudinal tension and rotational torsion forces, wherein the longitudinal forces of the resilient element hold the fish hook engaged in a vise, and torsional forces of the resilient element provide a winding action to tie snelling knots or ties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,750 to Hetrick describes a finger-held hook snelling device comprising a circular base portion with a center tab for gripping the device. The loop is then twisted and passed over the device to form the snell.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,029 to William and U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,680 to Firestone discloses a snelling method and device for fishhooks comprising a flat plate-like key-shaped body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,840 to Butts describes a fish hook snelling device for attaching a snell to a fish hook having a shank portion and an eyelet at one end, a handle portion, means on the handle portion for gripping the shank of the fish hook and, a needle mounted by the said handle portion.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for snelling fishing hooks have been developed in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus a method of snelling single strand wire to fishing hooks even without using any special devices is needed. Furthermore, a simple method of the present invention allows a user to snell the fishing hooks quickly and effectively.